INSTITUTO KARAKURA Continuacion
by kofymate
Summary: Continuacion del fic IchiRuki INSTITUTO KARAKURA de Kakiyu-chan con su permiso. Cap 1 up!


**Hola de nuevo…**

**Antes que nada aclaro que Alejandra ****Alejandra Bonmati Bonmati Molina ( o asi decía en el correo) me dio permiso de utilizar su historia, esta fue una de las primeras que escribi, espero les guste, es la continuación de INSTITUTO KARAKURA cuyo link es el sig: .net/s/3658847/1/INSTITUTO_KARAKURA**

**Bleach no es mio, es de Tite Kubo u.u…**

****** De bar en bar. Nuevos lazos******

Inoue se había encontrado con Ishida en el camino.

-¿Qué esa no es Kuchiki-san? –dijo la chica aun algo triste, señalando una silueta que daba vuelta unas cuadras adelante.

-Si, parece que ha dejado de nuevo a Ichigo.

-Eh, disculpa, creo que olvide algo, adelántate. –Y se alejo del chico, "las galletas, es la oportunidad que necesito", pensó mientras corría de regreso a su casa.

El chico camino rápidamente, Rukia no tenia buena cara, seria mejor que la acompañara.

-Hola Kuchiki-san.

-Eh, hola Ishida-kun. –La chica no noto su presencia hasta que este le hablo, iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Maldito Ichigo, primero recomendándome no entrar a ser porrista, después queriendo saber lo que hago, ni que fuera nii-sama"

-¿Ese Ichigo es un idiota no es asi? –Pensaba que si insultaba al chico la haría sentir mejor

-¡Claro, es un IMBECIL, un TARADO, todo un BAKA! –Habia dejado salir todos sus pensamientos, sabia que a Ishida tampoco le caía bien Ichigo.

-Tienes razón, oh se te descosió un poco la blusa, ¿Quieres que te la arregle?

-No se me, oh tienes razón. ¬¬–Y la chica Kuchiki recordó que había tirado de ella para quitársela el día anterior, tenia tana ropa que probarse.

Recordó que le costo mucho decidir que ropa se pondría, era la primera vez que saldría.

-Si por favor. –Le dijo la chica y le dolió la cabeza por el día pasado.

Ishida ya había sacado su kit de costura, había sacado una aguja e hilo blanco. El Quincy se dio cuenta de que la shinigami se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Oí que ibas a salir para aprender a bailar, ¿Tomaste?

-Si, pero no me medí. –Y se puso a pensar, el chico siempre traía un botiquín por que su padre era medico, y no había querido pedirle medicamento a Isasi ya que este le diría al peli-naranja. –No tendras una pastilla.

Mientras el chico ensartaba el hilo, y arreglaba la blusa, la shinigami veía que era muy bueno para eso. Al terminar comenzaron a caminar, el Quincy saco la pastilla que le había pedido su compañera Kuchiki.

(Mientras tanto)

-¿Dónde deje las galletas? – se pregunto Orihime, y se puso a buscar por toda la casa, hasta que al fin las encontró, estaban a un lado de su cama.

Salió de su casa, para su fortuna vio que el shinigami se encontraba caminando en dirección a la escuela. Corrió un poco hasta alcanzarlo, sus piernas temblaban, no sabia como declararse al chico.

-Inoue, ¿todavía estas aquí? –Dijo el peli-naranja al ver a Inoue cerca, asi que se detuvo a esperarla.

-Etto, si, se… se me olvidaba el bento

-Apresurémonos, CIERTO, ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? –Decía mientras señalaba las galletas que había hecho la chica para el

-Toma. –Le contestaba mientras se lo acercaba, el chico puso una cara de intriga. –Perdón por dártelo un poco tarde, es por el golpe que recibiste.

-Gracias Inoue. –Al chico se le había olvidado como era hablar sin gritos. Era relajante estar con su compañera.

(Instituto Karakura)

Todos se miraron intrigados al ver entrar a los dos peli-negros juntos, además la chica Kuchiki se veía feliz. De seguro era por que no la estaba irritando Ichigo.

Y se volvieron a sorprender por la llegada de Orihime y el peli-naranja, Ichigo tenía el ceño un poco menos fruncido.

Al ver lo ultimo Tatsuki estaba segura de que Inoue ya se le había declarado. Asi que cuando se separaron para sentarse en sus pupitres, fue inmediatamente con su amiga.

-Pss, oye ya diste el "paso"

-Etto, no, solo caminamos juntos.

-Es un avance no. –Le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El shinigami ignoro la escena de los peli-negros al entrar, pero al sentarse el Quincy le tapaba la vista, lo que lo cabreo un poco.

-Qué buena compañía Rukia. –Le decía sarcásticamente.

La chica recordó de nuevo el que no tenia que dejar que le afectara lo que le dijera el peli-naranja asi que los dos lo ignoraron.

En ese momento llego la maestra, asi que todos se sentaron en su lugar, y de nuevo a estudiar.

Al terminar la mayoría de alumnos salieron en dirección al campo deportivo.

Ishida hizo un receso en su entrenamiento, vio que Rukia todavía no dominaba muy bien el baile, y menos los pasos de las animadoras, asi que se acerco a ella, ese día las animadoras habían salido a ensayar.

El shinigami noto esto, ahora estaba más cabreado, asi que pateo el balón con la mayor fuerza que pudo. Lo que no había visto es que el profesor estaba cerca de el, y el balón le dio de lleno en la cara.

-KUROSAKI, a las bancas, relájate un poco. –Le decía enojado el profesor que tenia la cara roja.

Mientras tanto el Quincy le había hablado a la shinigami.

-Veo que te esfuerzas mucho Rukia

-Si pero todavía no me sale bien

-Tengo a una prima que es animadora profesional, y vendrá la siguiente semana, si quieres le puedo pedir que te enseñe

-E-enserio Ishida, muchas gracias, claro. –"Una oportunidad como esta se presentaba muy pocas veces", pensaba mientras abrazaba a Ishida.

Ichigo había visto eso, ya era el colmo

-¿Qué tendrán esos dos?, ¿Por qué Rukia lo abraza? –Pensaba mientras apretaba el puño, por que se sentía asi. – ¿Sera por que son las dos personas que más me cabrean?

Al terminar Rukia se fue lo más rápido posible, no se quería encontrar con Ichigo, pero este le había alcanzado.

-wow, quien pensaría, Rukia e Ishida saliendo juntos.

-…-

Otra vez lo había pasado, ahora ni siquiera le hablaba. Simplemente caminaba.

-Enana maldita, ¿Qué jamás vas a aprender a bailar?

-…-

Y otra vez, pero ahora a la shinigami no le afectaba, ya no contenía su enojo, por que ya no lo sentía, por fin había aprendido a ignorar al peli-naranja

Y asi caminaron, sin hablarse, ni siquiera se miraban.

Biiip biiip

-Bueno

-Hola Kuchiki, saldremos de nuevo hoy, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-Claro Chizuru, a que hora pasan

-Espéranos a la misma hora que ayer.

-Claro, bye

Ahora sabía muy bien que no debía de tomar, la experiencia del día pasado no había sido nada buena.  
Al llegar a casa había cerrado la puerta sin contar que el shinigami se encontraba atrás y casi y le rompía la nariz.  
Informo a Isshin de su salida, el estaba muy contento.

-Hija mía, por fin estas saliendo, por que no le contagias ese espíritu a mi amargado hijo.

El lo observaba, que se tenía que meter en su vida

-Gracias Isshin, voy a arreglarme

Incluso ignoraba que mencionaran al chico, no quería saber nada de el.

(Bar)

-¿Vamos a un lugar diferente que el de ayer? –Menciono la shinigami, no era el camino al otro lugar.

-Claro, y asi será toda la semana, te mostraremos todos los bares de Karakura.

Ese día no había probado gota de alcohol, sus compañeros no insistieron.

Muchos chicos la habían invitado a bailar, gracias a eso mejoro un poco, era la más solicitada del bar, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

Ella noto que Ichigo la había esperado despierto de nuevo, aunque ya era media noche.

-Ni que fueras Isshin para hacerlo. –Pensaba al subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto de Yuzu y Karin a dormir.

(Instituto Karakura)

De nuevo llegaban juntos Ishida y Rukia, e Ichigo y Orihime.

Pero eso pasaba a segundo plano, lo que se comentaba era lo ocurrido en el bar.

-Mi querida Kuchiki, fue tan solicitada que no pude bailar con ella. –Decía en tono dramático Keigo

-Claro, todos querían bailar con ella, ayer iba hermosa. –Decía Chizuru

-oh, ¿enserio querida? –Decía su compañera Kuchiki con su típica voz angelical.

"Ja, ya me gustaría verlo" se dijo el shinigami mientras se sentaba en su pupitre, la enana la mas solicitada, ni en broma.

Las clases pasaron como siempre, y de nuevo Ishida había salido de la práctica para ir a hablar con Rukia.

-Hola Kuchiki-san

-Hola Ishida, para que me querías

-Me hablo mi prima, dice que llegara el fin de semana, así que puede enseñarte los dos días enteros si quieres

-Claro que si, gracias de nuevo Ishida. Lo siento tengo que regresar a entrenar.

-Claro, yo igual, nos vemos el sábado en mi casa.

Cada uno regreso a su entrenamiento, ahora Kuchiki ya era un poco más suelta en los pasos. Pero no era lo mismo moverse en un bar, que dar pasos estilizados como los de una animadora. Aunque tenia toda la determinación del mundo para hacerlo.

-Kuchiki-san, hoy vamos a otro bar, ¿vienes?- pregunto Keigo que estaba platicando con todos los que salía la shinigami a bailar

-Lo siento, pero tengo que salir de compras

-Vamos, sin ti no tiene sentido- decía keigo en tono dramático.

Pero la shinigami la ignoro y se sentó, ahora no quería ir al bar, había encargado algunos objetos de la tienda de Urahara, y esa tarde llegarían.

Rukia salió de nuevo a toda prisa, quería revisar los objetos, pero…

(Biip, biip, biip)

-Maldita sea un hollow, ¡no, son demasiados! –Pensaba, el shinigami igual traería su detector, pero ahora ya no le  
afectaba, simplemente lo ignoraría.

La casa de Orihime estaba cerca, así que entro por la ventana y dejo su gigai junto a la ventana, no tenia tiempo como para dejarlo en un lugar cómodo.

Ese día el shinigami peli-naranja no quería encontrarse con la shinigami, así que dejo su detector en su mochila, Orihime lo había invitado a pasar, estaba decidida a declararse.

-Etto, Kurosaki-kun, pasa

-Claro Orihime.

Los dos entraron y se percataron del cuerpo de la oji-violeta

-¡Kuchiki-san que te pasa! –Gritaba la castaña, mientras iba a revisarla

-¿Hollows?

-Parece que si, se ve que su cuerpo ha estado así por algún tiempo. – Decía Inoue mientras señalaba con su mano  
las marcas de la falda en la mano de la shinigami, tenia que estar así un tiempo para que se marcara.

-Cuida mi cuerpo Orihime, tengo que ir a revisar si no le ha pasado nada a esa enana. –decía el peli-naranja mientras sacaba su amuleto y se convertía en shinigami, inmediatamente salió por la ventana utilizando el Shunpo.

-C-Claro Kurosaki-kun.- Decía mientras movía el cuerpo del chico.

El shinigami estaba preocupado por la oji-violeta, además le había dicho que la ayudaría con los Hollow.

-Enana tonta, mas te vale que no estés herida.

Gracias al shunpo llego rápidamente, se tuvo que enfrentar a algunos hollows, y cada vez sentía mas cerca a la shinigami.

-Enana, ¿Por qué…?- Decía el chico al verla, pero no se percato que la shinigami había utilizado la segunda danza de Sode no Shirayuki, y apenas y pudo evitar el ataque, sabia muy bien que era muy poderoso. –Tarada que crees que haces.

-…-

-¿Me vas a ignorar de nuevo? –El chico había cambiado su sentimiento de preocupación por uno de enojo, pero de nada sirvió, veía como la shinigami se alejaba de donde estaba, le había dejado todo el trabajo a él, tenia prisa por ir por su encargo.

-Tengo prisa shinigami, te dejo todo

Y así la oji-violeta se alejo, cuando se acercaba a la casa de su compañera vio como esta ponía un papel en el uniforme del chico.

-Hola, Inoue-

-E-E-Etto hola Kuchiki-san. –La castaña se veía nerviosa, hacia una sonrisa fingida, pero la shinigami no presto atención. -¿Estas bien?, ¿Y Kurosaki-kun?

-Estoy bien, gracias por cuidar mi gigai, adiós tengo prisa.

La oji-violeta salió a toda prisa, ya era un poco tarde. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y parecía que iba a llover. Orihime se quedo inmóvil al ver como su compañera ignoro la mención del chico.

-Ahora si esta muy molesta. –Pensaba Orihime, preocupando igualmente por si tal vez la peli-negra la había visto colocar su carta de confesión.

(Tienda Urahara)

-Hola Kuchiki-san, ¿Vienes por tu encargo?, ¿o a saludarme? –Decía Urahara sonriendo, ofreciéndole una taza de te a la pequeña shinigami.

-Hola Urahara, ¿si llego?

-Claro, espera un poco voy por el. –Y salió de la habitación, en eso Yourichi entro al cuarto en forma de gato.

-Ohayo, Yourichi. –Le contestaba amablemente sonriéndole.

-Y que tal estas, ¿ya se arreglo lo de nuestro idiota cabeza de zanahoria?

-Me encuentro bien, gracias por la pregunta.

Al no oír la contestación sobre el chico la morena decidió no preguntar más sobre ese tema. Sabía que la pequeña Kuchiki era de las que no daban a torcer el brazo tan fácilmente.

-¿Y… que tal vas con lo de las animadoras?

-Bien, ya estoy comenzando a mejorar.

-Espero verte en los juegos de la escuela, si ves un gato negro, ya sabes que no dará mala suerte

-Claro, jeje. –daba gracias por que dejara el tema del zanahoria a un lado.

-Bien me ha mandado a llamar tu hermano, así que me voy a la SS, nos vemos en unos días

-A nii-sama ¿Para que?

-Todavía no lo se… En fin me voy, nos vemos luego chica Kuchiki

-Adiós Yourichi-sama

Y así salió el gato, la peli-negra se había quedado pensando en lo que dijo sobre su hermano, ¿Qué PASA EN LA SS? Se preguntaba.

-Aquí esta tu encargo Kuchiki-san. –Decía Urahara mientras sonriente le extendía la mano con un paquete. –Así que te lo has tomado en serio.

-Claro, tengo que adaptarme a este mundo.

-Te veras muy bien con el, solo le tienes que pedir a alguien que sepa sobre eso que te ayude.

-Claro, estoy pensando en Orihime, es muy buena y se arregla muy bien.

-Fueron los mejores cosméticos que conseguí, además no maltrataran el gigai

-Gracias por el encargo. –Le decía la shinigami mientras se levantaba y guardaba el encargo en su bolso. –Tengo que irme, Isshin se preocupara, le dije que llegaría mas temprano.

-Claro, hasta luego Kuchiki-san.

Y así la shinigami salió. Iba pensando en como se vería arreglada y con los microscópicos trajes. En eso comenzó a llover, con lo que apuro el paso, resguardando lo mejor posible su recién obtenido encargo. Pronto llego a la clínica Kurosaki, al abrir la puerta se percato de que estaban cenando.

-Lo siento, eh tardado un poco mas de lo acordado. –Decía la oji-violeta mientras colocaba en una silla su bolso.

Otra vez a Ichigo se le hacia que el uniforme del instituto era muy delgado, con una pequeña humedad se comenzaban a ver las cualidades de su compañera.

-Colócate esto Kuchiki, te enfermaras. –Decía Isshin mientras le arrojaba una toalla. –Además que se le caerán los ojos a mi hijo, eso no es bueno. –Se había dado cuenta de que su hijo no apartaba la mirada de ella, cuando el peli-naranja escucho esto se volteo sonrojado.

-No digas idioteces papa.

La shinigami subió a cambiarse de ropa, al llegar al cuarto se miro al espejo, estaba un poco sonrojada. –NO, no me tiene que importar nada que tenga que ver con ese imbécil- se repetía mientras bajaba de las escaleras, con su pijama.

La familia ceno, Rukia e Ichigo no se miraban aunque sus sillas estuvieran de frente, hasta que Karin rompió el silencio.

-Ya conseguiste novio Rukia, últimamente has salido.

-No, casi y no hablo con los chicos, solo bailo.

-Quiero que tu novio sea guapo, te lo mereces, después de que has pasado tanto tiempo con el feo de mi hermano.

Rukia sabia que ahí lo tenía que tratar como su familia adoptiva, si no comenzarían a preguntar.

-Claro que lo será, tengo buenos gustos jeje. Pero por que dices eso si tu hermano es muy guapo, ah de tener muchas pretendientes en la escuela.

¿ACASO LE DIJO GUAPO? Se preguntaban todos, incluso Ichigo, el cual casi y se ahogaba al oír eso. Rukia sonreía, hacia el mayor esfuerzo para que pareciera real, era muy buena actriz así que nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba fingiendo todo.

-Si pero el no te merece hija mía, Karin se refería a como te trata.

-Oh, era eso, jeje. No se preocupen por eso.

Con lo que daba a entender de que estaba cerrada la conversación, y por un largo tiempo.

Así que al finalizar todos se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir.

El chico estaba recostado en su cama, ya se había cambiado. Pero noto que una hoja salía de una bolsa de su uniforme escolar. Así que se dispuso a leerla, se había percatado de que la letra era de Orihime, pero ¿Qué tenía que decir, que no se lo pudiera decir de frente?

* * *

**Y hasta ahí termina el primer capi, luego subo los que ya están hechos k ;)**

**Reviews!!!! Por favor**

**Sayo…**


End file.
